singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Skyfire
Skyfire, '''also known under the alias he introduces himself to most as; "Charles (Charlie) Sagan", named after Charles Darwin and Carl Sagan, two humans he admires for their studies and ideas. He is a Cybertronian placed in a meta-human body, initially ported into The City (Cape and Cowl rpg) and then to Sacrosanct. '''age: Somewhere around 9 million human years. origins: Transformers G1, Cape and Cowl AU app link: 'Placeholder '''hmd: 'Placeholder '''played by: '''Jolta '''contact: '''Aircommanderp (AIM) Jolta (Plurk) ediershaw@hotmail.com Setting Placeholder Personality Placeholder Abilities & Weaknesses Placeholder Character Relationships '''Alejandro Borges - Skyfire finds him admittedly a bit annoying, but he likes him anyway. Alejandro insists on shortening his name to "Chuck", teasing him on a pretty regular basis, but when Shockwave was dishing out the verbal abuse, he stoof up for Skyfire. He's aces in the shuttle's book now. Commander Shepard '''- When Skyfire was originally on the station, he joined up with Shepard as they shared an interest in escape and finding out what was going on. He saw her as a powerful ally, and respected her decisions, as abrasive as she could be. Upon his return after several months absence, seeing that she was still there moved him to tears. He pretty much freaked her out on that note, but he waa just really happy to see her. She loves his baking, and he's always happy to make an extra batch of cookies for her. '''Garrus Vakarian - Garrus is one of the Normandy crew that Skyfire occasionally works with. He's quiet, a little awkward, but he's nice enough. He gave Skyfire pets when he was stuck as a dog. Gem '- Gem has been nothing but nice to Skyfire since his re-entry into Sacrosanct, she's pretty dubious of his claims to be human. He really likes her, and is fascinated by her origins. '''Grid '- Wow. Grid os a Xenomorph! Holy crap that is so cool to Sky. He really wants to study her and is genreally oblivious to the danger that is having any kind of contact with her. She once plastered him to the street. He took that as a sign that she likes him. '''Isaac Clarke - Isaac mostly confuses him with his willingness to taste unknown substances with reckless abandon. He feels really bad over the time that Isaac tasted one of his plant extract samples and tripped balls. He's going to try to make it up to him at every chance. Joe - Joe is friendly and helpful. He gave Skyfire the use of his hands while he was stuck as a dog. He seems like a nice guy! SKyfire doesn't really know much about him yet. Nemesis Prime - "Convoy". Skyfire is dubious of him, but he hasn't done anything to make him think he's anything but a little bit grouchy. Shockwave - HATE. One of the two people Skyfire can safely say he hates. Right up there with Megatron. He took part in the death of Starscream in the city, and has been a general douche to Skyfire over all. They fight over Soundwave a lot who is the general focus of their squabbling, both of them are inexplicably jealous of each other for various reasons. Shockwave seems to be under the impression that Skyfire is "perfect" as he puts it; on the other end, the shuttle seems to be under the impression that Shockwave is planning on some ridiculously (ambiguous) evil thing. Skyfire just wants to avoid him at this point. Starfire - NAME BUDDIES. He really wants to tell her the truth. She's so sweet. They bake together! Thane Krios - Thane has been a quiet guide when it comes to the Normandy crew and Skyfire. Always helpful and calm. Skyfire appreciates his personality and finds him relaxing and easy to talk to. What a nice, interesting fellow. He wants samples... Free Space THANE IS DEAD. HE DIED. RATHER SUDDENLY... Completely. It was face cancer... yep. Just snuck up on him. Very sad. See Also Holder